The Administrative Core will provide efficient management and oversight for the three modules that comprise the NEI center core grant for vision research. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Sylvia Smith who will oversee activities in conjunction with module directors, an Internal Advisory Committee and an external advisor. This group will meet regularly to review usage, prioritization, new technologies and services. Services and instrumentation available through the modules will be publicized electronically and in various forums including monthly group meetings, monthly seminars and an annual scientific retreat. The administrative core will ensure appropriate prioritization of module usage to meet the needs of NEI R01-funded investigators as well as researchers renewing grants and developing new projects. It will also guide module staff in proper use of the electronic scheduling system to facilitate timely delivery of services. With the assistance of a skilled financial specialist and a talented administrative assistant, the center director will exercise judicious management of the core grant finances and generate accurate reports of module activities, usage and the research productivity emanating from the core. This organizational structure will ensure effective communication that meets the needs of vision researchers, facilitates collaborations, enhances recruitment of new vision research faculty and ultimately allows researchers to engage in impactful research relevant to major sight-threatening disorders.